Stern and Stipulations
by leetheknight
Summary: Things get heated with the Mafia on Stern Street


It is a dreary night in the middle of spring, the rain is harsh and the wind is even harsher. The street lamps have come on, letting the kids know that it's time to go home, and the mature night life is about to begin. That is if things were ideal. On Stern Street, there are no children and there is no night life, the street lamps only let you know that is no longer safe to walk these streets alone. Crime has littered Stern street for as long as this street has had a name, but despite this, there's always been a semblance of order among the lowly folk in this part of town. These aren't boys in rags, but men in suits, "the Mob" as they're often referred to operate here with their presence never seen but always felt. In the middle of this street lies the "Bulkhead Bar", a Bar that despite being in this low end of town always closes up early. Old man MacIntyre owns this bar and has done so since his father passed it onto him, and his father before him. He is a strong but slender man, with a light stubble, eastern European features, and an affinity for Vodka. After finishing a quiet hour of wiping the bar down, the clock strikes 12 and MacIntyre flips the switch on the open sign, closing down shop for the night.

A tall slender man with ebony skin and a sharp face makes his way down the dimly lit street and into the Bulkhead Bar despite its apparent closure. This man's name is Sovot, and he is a well-spoken man with a confident look, nice hair, an aptitude for dress and a lively spring in his step. Don't let Sovots display of confidence fool you, he is in fact very nervous. After all, why would a man this well dressed and this good looking be on this side of town?

"Hey buddy, can't you read the sign? Bar's closed" the gruff barkeep says from behind the counter. "I-I'm here to see someone..." Sovot says. "Great, you stuttered already, you idiot." Sovot thinks to himself, being critical of any mistakes he makes. "Yeah? Who?" says Old MacIntyre "Big Vinny" Sovot replies "Big Vinny? Ahhh I don't know a Big Vinny, why don't you stop wasting my time and get out of here, kid". "He said to tell you 'Little Ghoul'" Sovot says meekly. MacIntyre's face lights up and he says "Ah you must be the new kid. I think he said yer name was Sorbet?" "It's Sovo-" Sovot says before being cut off "Welcome Sorbet! You look like a strong young man, you'll fit in just right around here." The old man says before opening a cellar behind the bar and ushering Sovot inside. "Big Vinny is right down here, he's looking forward to meeting you." Sovot makes his way into the cellar and a cold sweat drips down the back of his neck as he hears the doors shut behind him. "Why did I decide to join the Mob? Is this really the best path I could be taking?" Sovot constantly prods himself with questions. "There's no turning back now. This is the future I've chosen and it's the life I'm going to make for myself. No point in stressing myself any further" he thinks to himself before walking down a hallway almost unlit except for the light leaking from the door at the very end. Sovot opens the door and before him, he sees a bunch of mean mugged men in pin-striped suits sitting around a table with Big Vinny at the head.

"Sovot m'boy! It's good to tuh see yuh, Come in, Come in!" says Big Vinny. Big Vinny is a short and portly man with a large schnoz and a commanding presence. To the left of Vinny sits Johnny "Rough Neck" Cummerelly, a long nose man with thick shades, and to the right sits Gerald Catalini, a man with a wide grin and coke bottle glasses. "How have yuh been? It's glad tuh add anudder man tuh de family." Vinny says with a smile. The men around the table all give Sovot unwelcoming leers. "Tonight is de night tuh prove yawhself, Sovot. I'm gonna send yuh wit' my guy Rough Neck ovuh here tuh pick up a package. Okay? Rough Neck will fill yuh in on de rest, I look fahward tuh seein' dis job completed." Vinny says before giving Johnny a glance and a nod. Johnny gets up from the table and escorts Sovot to the back of the bar where they get inside a 1979 Cadillac Coupe DeVille.

Inside the car Johnny says to Sovot "Alright new guy, we're gonna be picking up a package. All you have to do is give this suitcase of money to the other guy and if he tries anything funny, don't be afraid to use this." Cummerelly passes Sovot a Smith and Wesson M&P .38 Special. The sight of the gun causes Sovot to tense up. "Am I going to have to kill a man tonight? I know this is what I signed up for but may the lord help me I hope it doesn't come to that tonight" Sovot thinks to himself before sliding the gun into his interior coat pocket. Johnny can see how nervous Sovot is, punches him in the shoulder and laughs "Hah! Nervous on the first day eh? You'll get used to it. I'm sure you'll do fine kid." Cummerlly starts the car and they make their way down Stern Street and turn onto 5th avenue. Sovot can't help but let his mind wander as the painful silence and the clattering of the rain on the roof causing a white noise that makes it all too easy. Suddenly the car driving over a bump as it goes off-road and down a dirt path and under a bridge startles Sovot and Johnny says "We're here. Now be careful, this bozos name is Hacky '2 Clicks' Mcgee and they're one shifty son of a bitch, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, now get out there." Cummerelly hands Sovot the suitcase as Sovot steps out of the car. Ahead of him, Sovot sees a nervous looking figure standing in front of a motorboat and carefully treads toward him. "You vinnys guy? You got the money?" Hacky says to aloud. "Yeah... not so loud, you want the whole city to hear us?" Sovot says. "Yeah yeah whatever, let me see the money." "You got the package?" "Of course I have the package let me see the damn money." Sovot unlocks the briefcase and presents the stacks of cash. Hacky starts pilfering through the money before saying "Yeah this is all of it. Here ya go." Mcgee hands Sovot the package before turning back towards his boat. Johnny comes up behind and Sovot hands him the package "Now wasn't that easy?" Says Johnny. Cummerelly reaches into his pocket, flicks out a blade and cuts the package open. Inside the package is a couple kilos of cocaine, which Johnny then proceeds to cut one open and rub some of the contents on his gums. "Hey... wait a minute... This shits fake!" Johnny yells and points towards Hacky "You know what ya gotta do Sovot! Do it before he gets away." Sovot takes the gun from his coat pocket, points it towards Hacky whose sprinting towards his boat and pulls the hammer back. Suddenly, Sovot freezes. "Take the shot!" Johnny yells. Sovots veins are ice cold and he finds himself unable to move. "TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT!" Johnny yells again but it's too late. Hacky sped off in the motorboat, getting away with the money. Sovot takes a deep gulp as the adrenaline causes his hands to tremble and then Johnny swipes the gun from his hands "You fucked up new guy, you fucked up BAD. Big Vinny is gonna have our heads for this." They both make their way towards the car.

Not a single word is said between Johnny and Sovot on their way back to the Bar. Cummerelly constantly swears under his breath but Sovot can only look out the window wondering if it's already over for him. Back at the bar, the place seems completely empty, and back at Big Vinny's table only sits him and another large man with thick bushy eyebrows who only goes by "Chains". "So, how did it go? I'm sure my new guy did great." Vinny says, looking at Johnny "Well you see Vinny, the coke was fake..." Johnny says. "Fake? What do yuh mean fake? If it's fake den where's my money!?" yells Vinny. "About that..." says Johnny nervously "I gave Sovot here the gun but he didn't take the shot and that bastard Hacky got away." "Got away?!" says Chains as he beats on the table angrily "Let me take this guy out back he won't cause you any more trouble, Big Vinny." "Alright alright everybody could yuh all please step out? I'll handle dis wit' Sovot personally. You're all good tuh go home fawh de day, I'll see yuh all tomahrow." says Big Vinny. Everyone except Sovot excuses themselves from the room "Oh and Rough Neck?" "Yes Big Vinny?" Johnny says "I'll deal wit' yuh latuh." Big Vinny says as Johnny Cummerelly skulks out of the room. "Come here, boy." Vinny says to Sovot. Sovot stands at Vinnys side, who then looks Sovot in the eyes and says. "Sovot, dis family takes its business very seriously. Yuh fail me, yuh fail de whole family. I'manna have tuh teach yuh a lesson, boy. Place your hand on de table." Sovot places his left hand on the table, not sure where this is going. "I'll letcha pick boy, which finguh do yuh wanna lose?" says Vinny. Sovot makes a shocked expression and pleads "Please Vinny! I'll do anything for ya and I mean anything! Just not my fingers!" Vinny sizes Sovot up and down and then says "Perhaps yuh can give me a finguh in anudder way, yuh followin'?" Vinny then places his hand on Sovot's leg. Sovot takes a deep breath, knowing what he must do and then nods. They don't call Sovot "Frankly Pickles" for nothing because he knows exactly what he must do to get himself out of a pickle, or in this case, onto one.

Big Vinny unzips Sovots pants and pulls his thick black cock out. Vinny admires the size while giving it a few strokes before he locks his fat lips onto the head. Swirling his tongue around glands, Vinny builds up a thick layer of Saliva before he pushes the large penis to the back of his throat. Sovot moans in amazement at how deep Vinny can suck a cock. Vinny bobs his head back and forth on Sovots dick in a mesmerizing fashion, only coming up for air once every few minutes. "Agghh... You're gonna such the nut straight out of my balls Vinny!" Sovot says as he nears Climax. Vinny places a vice grip on the base of Sovot's cock and says "Not yet, yuh can't cum unil I say so." Big Vinny removes his trousers and gets onto the table. He slaps a hand on each ass cheek and pulls them apart. The intoxicating smell that emanates from Vinny's ass and balls can only be described as reheated leftover Olive Graden spaghetti sauce. "Get tuh eatin' boy." Vinny says. Sovot wastes no time and plunges his face in between Vinny's swampy buttocks. His tongue dances around the circumference of Vinny's large pucker, making its way in and out of the grooves and wrinkles of his brown starfish. Vinny reaches behind him and grabs the back of Sovots head and releases a fat tomato and onion flavored fart into Sovots mouth. The taste of this fart is nothing but out of this world and this causes Sovot to leak a large glob of precum onto the floor. After a few more moments of hypnotic ass rimming, Vinny tells Sovot "Alright that's enough, now wawhk dat cock into my ass". Sovot stands up and places the head of his cock onto rusty sheriff's badge and grips both of his Vinny's ass cheeks in his hands. The grease from Vinny's ass cheeks causes Sovots hands to slip off, so he wipes the grease off on his shirt and places his hands back, giving Vinny's ass a nice firm grip. Sovot plunges his cock deep into Vinny and they both let out loud grunts and groans. "V-Vinny your ass is so fucking tight," grunts Sovot as he deeply pounds Vinnys tight fuckhole. The sound of a toddler being repeatedly hit in the head with a wet softball is heard as Sovot's balls slap the back of Vinny's cheese cottage thighs. Sovot and Vinny's loud passionate love making sounds like two race engines revving on a track, and just like them both Vinny and Sovot are ready to go. Vinny groans in pleasure as Sovot slaps both of his hands onto Vinny's large breasts, embracing him closer and increasing the speed at which he fucks Vinny's fat ass pussy. "Alright Sovot, Cum in my ass, lets cum togethuh!" Vinny yells as Sovot releases his thick hot seed deep into Vinny's rectum all while Vinny sprays a fat load of jizz onto the table.

Sovot and Vinny lay on top of each other, exhausted from their strenuous love-making efforts. "Doan tink we're done just yet" Vinny says "Now its your turn." Together they get up from the table and Sovot lays on his stomach with no regard for the pool of fluids hes laying in. "Becawze diz is your punishment, I'm goin' in dry," Vinny says as he takes off his belt. The sound of a whip rings out as Vinny cracks his belt onto both of Sovots ass cheeks. " Ah~❤ Daddy!" Sovot cries out as the pleasurable pain quakes in his buttocks. Vinny then swings the belt forward, bridling Sovot with it like the fuck horse he is and without any warning, Vinny jams his foot long italian deep into Sovot's chocolate asshole. Sovot screams in ecstasy as Vinny's fat eggplant fucks the ridges and walls of his brown Rigatoni. "It's so fucking hard" Sovot yells while Big Vinny's slimy meatballs pummel the back of Sovot's fat ass. "Tell me you're a bad boy" Vinny commands but Sovot gives no response. Vinny lets one hand off the belt, takes off one of his shoes, and proceeds to slap Sovot in the side of the head with it. "I SAID tell me you're a bad boy" Vinny commands once more. "I'm a bad boy" Sovot cries out in between heavy breaths. "And dat you'll nevuh let de family down again". Yet again no response is heard from Sovot, and soon follows another beating with Vinny's shoe. "I'll never let the family down again!" yells Sovot in a hoarse voice. "Now say you want daddy Vinny's cum" commands Vinny one last time, and without hesitation, Sovot replies with" I want daddy Vinny's cum!". "Good boy" Big Vinny says, before making a noise equivalent to what your dad makes when he's clearing his throat really loudly in his recliner when you're trying to watch Spongebob Squarepants, and flooding Sovot's pipe with his hot Alfredo sauce. Sovot gushes in pure bliss as he too spills his seed like a prized stallion all over the table. "Now I doan evuh wanna see any mawh trouble from yuh or it's your finguh fawh real dis time, slut." Vinny says as he gives Sovot a hard slap on the ass. After getting dressed, Vinny leaves Sovot who by now is completely passed out on the table.

The Sun peaks its head over the horizon, the rain is gone and the street lamps are dim once more. After waking up, Sovot too gets dressed and makes his way out of the bar. As he exits the cellar Sovot finds himself before old MacIntyre who himself is cleaning a dirty glass. "Ah! Sorbet! How was your first night?" The old ruskie says. "It was the best night of my life." Sovot says with a with a smile "Now I'd really love to stay and chat but I must return home to my wife." Old MacIntyre laughs and says "I told ya you would fit in just right."


End file.
